Someone Like You
by ArtLover16
Summary: Someone like you de Adele relatado por Hinata


** basada en una cancion de una de mis artistas favoritas : Adele..espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos los personajes pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto © yo solo los utilizo ;)

**Someone like you**

-Lárgate Naruto Uzumaki-gritó tan fuerte la peli azul que le ardió la garganta

Los puños del aludido se cerraron en un claro gesto de contener su ira

-Si eso es lo que quieres-masculló caminando hacia su esposa.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-preguntó ella con ironía cruzándose de .TE.-y después agrego en un susurro-no te quiero ver.

El Uzumaki la miró con la cara roja de rabia y solo le dijo "estas cometiendo un gran error" antes de salir y alejarse de una triste ojiperla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tres años después….<em>**

Todavía recordaba con claridad esa noche de hecho esa noche fue el motivo por el cual me mudé de mi ciudad para nunca volver …o eso pensaba en ese entonces, lo cual era realmente irónico considerando que en ese momento me encontraba sentada en una avión que me llevaba de vuelta.

Cuando finalmente aterrizamos y bajé del avión solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente "te voy a asesinar Neji Hyuga" .Porque por culpa de mi "amado" primo, bueno, mas bien hermano , mes que regresaba a esa maldita ciudad.

Estaba tan concentrada haciéndole pataleta a nadie que me sobresalte cunado sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

-Hinata-chan.-sus brazos me soltaran para que la pudiera ver.

-TenTen?-pregunte medio confundida medio alegre

-por supuesto ¿Quién mas tontita?. –dramatizo fingiendo enfado.

-TenTen!-exclame mientras me lanzaba de nuevo a sus brazos-estas irreconocible, ¡hermosa, pero irreconocible!

-Mira quien lo dice -me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y yo olvide por completo mis ansias asesinas mientras se me humedecieron los ojos al ver a Neji parado justo al frente.

Solté a TenTen y me acerqué lentamente a él, estaba tan…diferente, paré cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él.

Lo observe por un rato esperando su reacción pero el simplemente siguió en su misma posición : con una media sonrisa con las manos atrás.

-Hinata ,estas preciosa-dijo mientras me abría sus brazos

-Neji-dije entrecortadamente mientras cortaba el espacio entre nosotros y lo estrujaba como un oso de peluche.

El me apretó contra su pecho y beso mi mejilla sonrojada.

-Me voy a poner celosa-reclamó TenTen enternecida por la escena.

Me aparté de Neji y la miré alzando una ceja

-¿celosa? –cuestioné-¿de que me perdí?-agregué mirándolos intercaladamente

La morena soltó una carcajada y Tomó la mano de Neji quien solo puso sus ojos en blanco con una ENORME sonrisa poco característica en el

-¿Adivina quien es tu nueva cuñada?-dijo batiendo su mano adornada con un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la casa de Neji<em>**

-…y así fue que me propuso matrimonio-finalizo una Sonriente TenTen

No pude evitar entrar en un a taque de risa , no me imaginaba a mi reservado serio y taciturno primo pidiendo la mano de mi mejor amiga en plena reunión familiar subido en una mesa rodeado de todas las miradas de los "refinados" Hyuga a lo cual Neji solo volteo su rostro tratando de aparentar dignidad.

-¡Awww Neji!-exclamé aun riendo-nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico.

Mi casi hermano me miro de tal manera que solo pude pensar "si las miradas mataran…"Tenten rodo sus ojos ante la reacción de su prometido y le dio un beso digno de una película.

-Te amo mi romántico-orgulloso Neji Hyuga-susurro sujetándole el rostro y con eso se fue a la cocina.

Lo observe por unos instantes, era obvio que él también la amaba solo había que mirar la tremenda sonrisa estúpida que se había formado en su boca después del beso, me recordaba la mirada que Naruto hacia cada vez que lo besaba por sorpresa, mi corazón se encogió ante el recuerdo

-Quien lo diría -llame su atención-El gran Neji Hyuga se a enamorado.

-quien lo diría-concordó él

Después de eso me instale en su (y ahora de TenTen) casa era lujosa y cálida, empecé a desempacar con un solo pensamiento cruzándose por mi mente: _-Que será de tu Vida Naruto Uzumaki_

Pero como no recordarlo si me estaba instalando en la habitación que solia ser nuestro,pues hace tres años le regale mi casa a mi primo

Al dia siguiente.

-No la vamos a llevar –afirmaba Irritado Neji

Me detuve a centímetros dela puerta, si estaban teniendo una discusión era mejor tomar distancia.

TenTen bufó exasperada-Porfavor Neji, Han pasado 3 años! Apuesto a que Hinata ya lo supero, no veo porque no pueda acompañarnos a la fiesta de Ino , después de todo Ino también es su amiga, y no creo que se moleste al verla .

-He dicho que no TenTen y es mi ultima palabra.

-Pues lo lamento Don " Aquí se hace lo que yo diga" pero esa no es tu decisión es de ella ella y solo ella puede decidir si quiere ir o no.

-Si quiero ir-interrumpí haciendo que la pareja diera un respingo. No sabia de que fiesta hablaban pero algo era seguro si Ino realizaba una fiesta eso significaba que TODOS iban a estar ahí incluso…

-No-dijo rotundo Neji-no vas a ir.

-NO ES TU DECISION!-gitamos irritadas TenTen y yo.

Mi primo nos observo furioso por un minuto pero luego sus facciones se relajaron

Esta bien-se resignó poniendo las manos arriba-pero sabes que eso significa volver a ver a…

-Lo se-le corté-lo se-y a que se debe la fiesta? -pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa mientras me servia un poco de café.

-Ya conoces a Ino -me contestó mi mejor amiga encogiéndose de hombros

-Cierto-asentí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de mi café. Noté como Neji me miraba calculadoramente como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atrevia-ya suéltalo-le dije.

-perdon?-preguntó confndido mi primo

-sueltalo Neji ya se que tratas de decirme algo.

-Hinata…-por un instante observo a su futuro esposa y ella simplemente asintió en señal de afirmación-Hinata hay algo que debes saber….

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo no me arreglaba como hoy, me miré en el espejo, maquillada con un vestido ceñido y con el cabello recogido, de hecho la ultima vez que me arreglé fu el día de mi boda con Naruto.<p>

No pude evitar recordar lo que mi primo me dijo por la mañana.

Flash Back.

-Hinata hay algo que debes saber…

-que sucede?-pregunté intrigada.

-Naruto..-me tense al oir su nombre

-si? – lo anime a continuar

-Naruto…él …bueno…-vaciló Neji mientras miraba a TenTen con un AYUDAME escrito en los ojos.

-Naruto-continuó TenTen-se caso Hinata.

I heard that you're settled down, That you found a girl and you're married now

La confesión me tomo por sorpresa , me dolia ,mucho, sin embargo…

-hace cuanto? –pregunté

-dos años.

-con quien?.

-…-TenTen no quizo contestarme.

-Sakura.-dijo mi primo.

END FLASH BACK

-Lista?-llamó mi prim desde la puerta.

-si –contesté…

* * *

><p>La casa de Ino estaba tal cual la recordaba llena de flores y colores, casi me quedo sorda con el grito que emitió Kiba a verme llegar.<p>

-HINATA!-gritó mientras corria a abrazarme con sino pisándole los talones.-porque no me dijiste que venias?-pregunto apretando su mejilla con la mia.-te extrañé tanto-me soltó-como te atreves a venir a la ciudad y no avisarme?.

-Calmate, la vas a asustar-lo regaño Shino.

-Hola Shino-dije abrazandoló a él también.

No se cuantos abrazos dí pero Kiba hizo que saludara a todo y cada uno de los invitados de la fiesta. Temari y shikamaru me dieron la bienvenida con una calida sonrisa ,Chouji estaba tn feliz de verme que incluso me ofrecio el ultimo aperitivo de su bandeja,Lee (El padrino de Neji y TenTen)me saludó entusiasmado y me presento a su linda novia, Sasuke me sonrio de medio lado ,Ino casi me deja sin aire mientras que sai simplemente me dio un apretón de manos.

De un momento a otro me volví el centro de atención(lo cual claramente yo odiaba).todos me asediaban con "cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar" "que hay de tu vida" "estas muy cambiada, mas hermosa que nunca".

Finalmente la fiesta continuó y cuando estaba a punto de creer que Naruto no iba a llegar.

Apareció.

Justo en la puerta con un traje formal y una enorme sonrisa ahí estaba él mas atractivo que nunca.

-Adivinen quien es el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad?-preguntó

Todos los presentes le aplaudieron y vitorearon mientras el hacia pequeñas reverencias en forma de broma.

-Oh si, Yo Naruto Uzumaki soy el nuevo alcalde .

-y todo gracias a mi-reclamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-tienes razón cariño-dijo el rubio sujetando a sakura su esposa por la cintura para acercarla a él-todo es gracias a ti y la beso.

Estuve consiente de que mas de una mirada se poso en mi ,pero no me importo porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de no caerme en pedazos

I heard that your dreams came true,

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

-despues de todo-pensé –tus sueños se hicieron realidad.

de un largo y tourturoso beso Sakra se alejó de Naruto y se dirigio al jardín siendo halada por Ino.

Y fue justo en ese instante en que Naruto me vio,la sorpresa, el dolor,y la alegría se mezclaban de forma extraña en su rostro,o eso fue lo que vi antes de que su mirada se posara en el suelo.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

Por primera vez en mas de 16 años de conocerlo me escondio su que estaba obrando mal ,sabia que no deberia estar ahí,pero tenia que calmar mi ser tenia que dejar de pelear,y el era mi guerra interna.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

Pero sobre todo quería que viera mi rostro y que se diera cuanta que, a pesar de todo el tiempo, todavia lo amaba.

I had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.

Sabia que si segui ahí mi voluntad se iria al piso y me colgaría de su cuello pidiéndole disculpas por lo oocurrido,pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ya había empezado a rehacer su vida..y yo debía hacerlo mismo,pero solo podría hacerlo con alguien como él, deseaba de todo corazón lo mejor para él y rogaba porque nunca me olvidara.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

Al diablo! Nunca encontraria a alguien como él

Se acerco a mi con sumo cuidado como si dudara en lo iba a hacer.

-Hinata Hyuga-saludo

-Naruto Uzumaki-respondí

Nos miramos por varios segundos

-ha pasado mucho tiempo-comentó

-tres años-afirmé.

_Solo hace tres años era a mi quien amabas_ agregue para mi

You know how the time flies,

Only yesterday was the time of our lives,

We were born and raised in a summer haze,

Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

-Hace mucho no se de ti….desde..

-lo se-le interrumpí

-y como has estado?

-no mejor que tu por lo visto…alcalde-bromeé

-si bueno yo…-dijo poniéndose una mano en la nuca

-Felicitaciones...cumpliste tu sueño.

- quien se lo imaginaria no?

-Yo lo hice-le recordé

-si, lo se –dijo con nostalgia-lo se

Ahí fue cuando sus palabras taldraron en mi ser otra vez "estas cometiendo un grave error"

-Sabes? tenias razón.-me miro confundido -realmente estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida.

No supo responderme asi que se limitó a suspirar y bajar la mirada de acerque lo suficiente para tocar su cara con mis manos.

-Te felicito, vas a ser un gran alcalde-besé una de sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo el sonriéndome levemente.

-Adios Naruto.

Ahora tenia que aceptar que era parte mi pasado, me fui, pero mentiría si no dijera que fue difícil, para mi todo había quedado en el pasado , y era claro que para el también la única diferencia es que ahora yo era su pasado mientras el siempre seria mi presente.

Nothing compares,

No worries or cares,

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Antes de irme de aquel lugar le dirigí una mirada a mi eterno tormento, el estaba abrazando a su nueva esposa y la miraba como solía hacerlo conmigo.

-TenTen -la llamé después de haberla encontrado-me tengo que ir.

-pero si la fiesta apenas esta…oh-aja, en ese momento vio a el alcalde y su primera dama.-de acuerdo.

No esperé mas me fui ,solo quería desahogarme contra la almohada del cuarto que antes compartia con mi ahora ex marido .

Al legar a la casa prendí el radio antes de acostarme y me lloraba mientras escuchaba a una de mis voces favoritas cantar.

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

* * *

><p>Mi respiración estaba agitada, sentia el sudor frio en mi nuca frente y manos no quería abrir los ojos..pero estaba conciente "todo fue un sueño" fue lo único que fui capaz de pensar con alivio pero todo ese alivio se esfumó cuando busque con mi mano a mi lado...no había nadie, estaba sola al instante mis ojos se humedecieron no podía soportarlo me negaba a creer que fuera verdad.<p>

Me paré de la cama necesitaba aire, agua, comida , un abrigo "lo necesitaba a él" pero no podía seguir en esa cama que me recordaba que se había ido.

Camine lentamente hacia la cocina servi un vaso deagua y empecé a beber lentamente.

-Sigues enojada?

Me ahogue a instante y voltee a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos

-porque realmente lo siento,perdóname hinata no queri….

No pudo terminar de hablar porque su boca en ese momento fe ocupada en otra cosa: mis labios

Lo bese , lo bese como nunca antes mientras enredé mis manos en su cabello, el estaba sorprendido por mi reacción pero después simplemente me devolvió el beso mientras por mi cintura me acercaba más a él

Lamentablemente necesitaba oxigeno así que me separe con los ojos apunto de soltar lágrimas y temblando ligeramente.

El me miraba realmente confundido.

-¿Eres tú? –solloce y lo abrace con brazos y piernas-realmente eres tu

Sabía que me estaba comportando como un tonta .El solo me sujeto por los muslos para no dejarme caer

-claro que soy yo ¿estás bien?-pregunto realmente preocupado camino hasta la sala y se sento en el sofá conmigo en su regazo.

Asentí y lo miré

Estas… aquí… No …te… fuiste-dije dándole un beso por cada palabra

-pues…técnicamente si me fui pero fue la peor noche que tuve en años-dijo sonriendo pero su expresión cambio-hinata realmente me estas preocupando ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada- dije acariciando su rostro-yo…yo..so..solo…te.. e…extrañé.

-pensé que no me querías ver-dijo cabizbajo…eso lo que dijiste anoche ¿recuerdas? Por eso me fui a la casa del teme.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, nosotros de hecho sí habíamos peleado y el se había ido pero regresó, no podía estar mas feliz. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros mientras el acariciaba mi cintura.

-Perdoname-soltó de repente.

-olvidalo-le aconsejé

-pero..

-shhh-puse mi mano en su boca –prométeme una cosa.

-lo que quieras.

-jurame que aunque te pida que te vallas no te iras.

Me miro duranto unos cuantos segundos sorprendido y luego sonria.

-te lo juro, después de todo ¿Dónde podría encontrar a alguien como tu?


End file.
